1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transportable, deployable renewable energy power boxes, and more specifically, to a power box for use in remote locations and emergency situations to provide renewable power and other temporary or semi-permanent services.
2. Description of the Related Art
During emergency relief situations, military deployment situations, on construction sites, and in remote locations far from population centers, the problem of power and water treatment looms large. Often people rely on gasoline powered generators to provide temporary power, but this is an extremely inefficient method.
Small portable solar-powered systems have been created for charging portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers and cellular phones, but existing system have limited use.
What is needed is a way to transport a means for generating a large amount of electrical power and/or water treatment solutions at an isolated location quickly.
Heretofore there has not been available a deployable hybrid power box with the advantages and features of the present invention.